


Control

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Control, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Promise Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is jealous of the way Gibbs acts around Tony and he's out to prove that Tony belongs to him. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of 'The Promise' series. See main series post for order of chapters. Exactly 500 words, ncis-drabble challenge word: control.

< * >  < * >  < * >

**Control**

"Oh, and he doesn't brace his arms around you when you're at your desk, like he's staking out his territory?" Tim got into his new Porsche and slammed the door.

Tony slipped into the passenger seat. "Oh, c'mon, McJealous. That's just Gibbs."

Pulling out of the NCIS lot, Tim gripped the steering wheel hard. "When we were at the plasma giving a sit-rep, he never took his eyes off you."

"I was paying attention to the case, not the boss, okay?" Tony said, taking Tim's hand. Not entirely true; he was always aware of Gibbs' presence. It was impossible not to.

Tim shifted gears and their hands lost contact. Tony tried again but Tim shook him off, saying curtly, "I'm driving."

Knowing he had to fix this, and fast, Tony shrugged. "Ever since he got over the shock of us getting married, he's been acting fine."

"I don't call breathing down your neck acting fine."

"Well, maybe it feels strange to you because you haven't worked with us on a case for a while. Anyway, I don't think Gibbs is aware of what he's doing."

"Can you _hear_ yourself, Tony? You saying this is my fault?"

He shouldn't be defending Gibbs' actions, whether they were intentional or not. "It's not your fault," Tony assured Tim. Once more he reached for Tim's hand, and this time his husband gave his fingers a quick squeeze.

By the time Tim eased the car into their garage, things had calmed down. Instead of heading into the house, he opened the rear car door, took a firm hold of Tony's arm and pushed him facedown onto the back seat.

"Hey!"

Tim fumbled with Tony's belt, but the buckle was tricky. "Take it off!"

Tony half-turned and laughed. "Eager or what?" Next thing Tony knew, his pants were bunched at his knees and Tim was pulling his ass into position. There was lube, slick and cold, and pressure, and then Tim's dick was in. It burned and Tony had to bite his lip so he wouldn't cry out.

Tim grunted with every thrust, his breath hot on the back of Tony's neck. He didn't hold back and Tony's cock was already hard when Tim's fist closed around it, too tight. Tim pumped Tony's shaft and – _fuck_ – Tony humped into his sweaty fist.

"Who does this belong to?" Tim demanded.

Tony made desperate noises, about to come any second. "Fuck... _you_. Only you."

Tim stiffened and came with a rough cry, sending Tony right over the edge.

< * >  < * >  < * >

They stumbled inside, in a tangle, still kissing. Tony said, "That was a hell of a way to christen a $50,000 car."

Tim, face flushed, jammed Tony against the wall, apparently not caring that there was spunk all over his precious car.

"But…bareback, Timmy?"

"Oh shit. Tony–"

"Hey, what's the chance?" Tony mentally counted the days of his cycle. The hell with it; Tim was fucking hot with his hair messed up, his mouth swollen pink. "Upstairs. Bed," said Tony.

< * >  end  < * >


End file.
